Halloween Is Full Of Surprises
by DraginPhlie
Summary: Halloween in Ron's first year was getting off to a great start. He was going to tell a certain girl that he liked her, but things change, and Halloween is full of surprises.


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this. This is my first fanfiction. Please be nice. Or else I will...err..something. BEWARE!**

* * *

Halloween Is Full Of Surprises  
(Derived from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.)

Ron woke from a nightmare, sweat dripping down his neck, freezing from the crisp October breeze. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, to see an almost full moon, shining through the open window across from him. He got out of bed to close the arch shaped window. Tomorrow was Halloween. The night he hoped Hermione would start to like him, for more than a friend. He crawled back into bed, and went back to sleep.  
Ron awoke again, this time to the smell of baking pumpkins. He closed his eyes, imagining pumpkin pies and Hermione, floating around in his head. He walked alone to breakfast, piling sausages and pancakes the shape of fingers and jack-o-lanterns onto his plate. He dug in, thinking of tonight. He had it all planned out. He thought of the letter, telling her to meet him in the common room at seven o'clock tonight. It was tucked safely in side the chest pocket of his robes.

Ron and Harry made there way to Charms class, Ron not saying a word the entire time, Harry talking to air.  
"Today, we are going to learn how to make objects. So everyone, grab a feather. Now, I will divide you up into teams…"  
How Ron longed for Flitwick to pair him with Hermione. How he longed to impress her, even if it was just a little spell.  
"…Harry Potter…Seamus Finnigan. Hermione Granger…Ronald Weasley…"  
Ron, even though happy, pretended to be overcome with anger. Hermione was fuming. He wondered what she was really thinking, if she wasn't thinking that she wanted to kill Flitwick.  
Flitwick finally finished paring the class. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" The tiny professor said from atop his usual throne of books. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too -- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Ron tried, with huge motivation, to cast the spell the right way. "Wingardium Leviosa!…Wingardium Leviosa!…WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Ron repeated, trying so hard to impress Hermione.  
"You're saying it wrong," Hermione interrupted. "It's Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."  
Ron blew up. "You do it, then, if you're so clever," he hissed. Instantly he wished he hadn't said that.  
Hermione, glared at him, rolling up her sleeves. Ron wondered if she'd forgive him.  
"Wingardium Leviosa" He heard her say. He didn't have to look to see the feather float to the celing.  
"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick said, clapping. "Miss Granger has done it!"  
_"Why did I do that?" _Ron screamed at himself in his thoughts. _"I could've done it! I COULD'VE impressed her! WHY?" _

Ron was enraged, at himself, and at Hermione. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," He told Harry that afternoon. "She's a nightmare, honestly." It reminded him of his nightmare last night, of the bright purple monster, attacking Hermione, Himself not able to do anything.  
Suddenly, Hermione bumped into Ron, head down, and crying. Ron was shocked. He didn't mean it. He was SURE that Hermione would never like him now. He had blown it, all of it.  
"I think she heard you…", he heard Harry say. Ron looked up, trying not to show his true feelings.  
"So?", he said, looking just the least bit uncomfortable.

Ron was worried. Hermione hadn't showed up since that afternoon. He hoped he hadn't done anything that couldn't be forgiven. He wanted to know she was all right.  
"Hermione is crying in the bathroom, nobody knows why…I bet it had something to do with Harry Potter, I don't trust him. Anyway, she says she wants to be left alone…" Ron heard a girl named Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender. He was afraid that she would hate him. It seemed Harry had noticed that he was acting a little strangely.

They entered the Great Hall, where bats were flying overhead, and jack-o-lanterns were in midair. The Halloween feast appeared on the golden platters, and everyone dug in. Ron forgot his misery, piling everything onto his plate. He was just about to take a huge bite of pumpkin pie, when Professor Quirrel burst in. He ran to the aisle, to Dumbledore.  
"Troll --- in the dungeons --- I thought you ought to know." Rang Quirrel's voice in the room. Then the school went into uproar. Professor Dumbledore sent firecrackers shooting out of his wand until everyone was quiet.  
"Prefects," Dumbledore rumbled through the room. "Lead your houses back to the dormitories, immediately!"  
"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" Ron's older brother, Percy's voice trailed off, 1st year Gryffindors falling into alignment.  
"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked at anyone who could answer, climbing stairs.  
"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," Ron replied. "Maybe Peeves let it in as a Halloween joke." The pair followed Percy, up more stairs, when Harry grabbed Ron's arm.  
"I just thought -- Hermione."  
"What about her?"  
"She doesn't know about the troll." Ron bit his lip, panic in his eyes. Was his dream coming true? There was no time to find out. He still didn't want Harry Finding out his real feelings.  
"Oh, all right," he tried to fake. "But Percy better not see us." The ducked out of the Gryffindors, and followed some Hufflepuffs until they could easily walk to the girl's bathroom. Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them.  
"Percy!" Ron thought aloud, pulling Harry and himself behind a stone griffin. However, it was Snape, not Percy, who was behind them. They watched him turn a corner and head out of sight.  
"What's he doing?" whispered Harry. "Why isn't he in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"  
"Search Me."

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron was focusing on other things.  
"Can you smell something?" Ron asked. Harry sniffed the air. There, before them, was a twelve-foot tall monster. Its skin was bland, grey in color. Its body looked like a big boulder for a body and a small round head. It had thick arms and legs, like trees sprouting sideways and upside-down from the boulder. It was holding a huge Club, like a chicken leg, which dragged across the floor making a horrible sound. It walked straight into the room at the left.  
"The key is in the lock," said Harry. "We could lock it in."  
"Good Idea," Ron said. He was partly glad, because Hermione wouldn't have to be rescued, so He couldn't mess up. He still, however, wanted to save her. He wanted her attention.  
Harry inched his way to the door, and lunged at it, locking it in one swift movement. They made there way down the corridor, until they heard a petrifying scream.  
"Oh, no," Ron said, pale as milk.  
"It's the girl's bathroom."  
"_Hermione!"_  
Ron knew one thing. This was his chance. He could save Hermione! If only Harry would just…leave. Nevertheless, He knew he couldn't do it alone. He had his best friend with him. However, this was still his chance. That kept him inline to fight. Harry turned the key and they burst in. Hermione was against the wall, mouth wide open scared for her life. The troll was making its way toward Hermione, crashing into the sinks on the way.  
"Confuse it!" Harry shouted. That's exactly what he was doing! It heard Harry, and turned around to Harry, going for him instead. This is his chance for Hermione to notice him!  
"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron shouted. It went for Ron, leaving Harry to get Hermione.  
"Come on, run, _run_!" He heard Harry yell from across the room. Hermione wouldn't, or maybe couldn't. She just stood there in terror. Voices were confusing the troll, who roared and chased Ron again, but he had no way to escape. Ron couldn't really see what happened next. Suddenly, Harry appeared on top of the troll, sticking his wand up the troll's nose. _"Yuck!" _Ron thought. The troll started wobbling around in pain, Harry either going to fall off, or be hit by the club. Ron grabbed his wand, and cried out the first spell he thought of…"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Sooner than He could remember, Ron stood before Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell , the troll out cold behind them. Professor McGonagall was enraged.  
"What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"  
He was trying to think up an excuse, when a small voice piped up.  
"Please, Professor McGonagall -- They were looking for me."  
"Miss Granger!" Hermione stood up, brushing herself off.  
"I was looking for the troll because I -- I thought I could deal with it on my own -- you know, because I've read all about them." Ron was surprised. Hermione had just told a downright lie -- to a teacher!  
"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." Ron pretended that it was all true.  
"Well --- In that case…" Professor McGonagall said, looking them all in the eyes. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"  
_"She's NOT foolish!"_ Ron thought, appalled. He looked over at Snape, and then Quirrell, who seemed to be fooling with his turban.  
"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this." Said McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better go up to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Ron watched, as Hermione, head hung with sadness, went back to the tower.  
McGonagall looked at Ron and Harry. _"Uh-oh." _Ron thought.  
"Well, I still say you were lucky, not many first years could take on a full grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor…" Ron didn't hear the rest. He was to busy thinking. _"Hermione lied. For me. But will she ever like me as more?" _He knew she had noticed him. He figured it was too late to give Hermione the note. She had had a rough night. There is always another day.


End file.
